Lonely or Not?
by Hana Raikatuji
Summary: Ini adalah drama persahabatan yang terus saja menukik turun, menanjak naik, dan berbagai masalah, halangan dan rintangan yang dilalui oleh sepasang sahabat sejak awal persahabatan mereka


Aku tahu hal seperti ini akan menyakitkan. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau akan sesakit ini. Ditinggalkan oleh sahabat karena sahabat barunya. Klise sekali.

Aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku, aku juga masih sering memberinya saran jika ia ada permasalahan, baik dirinya sendiri atau pun dengan sahabat barunya. Aku tersenyum di hadapannya, tertawa bersamanya, mengatakan aku baik-baik saja kala ia menanyakan ceritaku.

Semut di ujung lautan tampak, gajah di pelupuk mata tak tampak. Ia tak menyadari kalau aku ada di depannya. Bukannya sombong, tapi ia terus menceritakan kesehariannya bersama sahabat barunya, atau terkadang mendengarkan ceritaku tentang hal yang terjadi di sekitarku. Hei, apa kau sudah tidak ingin bermain bersamaku lagi? Kau sudah bosan denganku ya?

Sakit rasanya ketika aku dan dia bermain ke pasar malam, aku menjemputnya, memboncengnya di tengah kegelapan malam dengan membawa nyawa kami berdua. Namun, begitu sampai sana, aku hanya ditinggalkan sendirian. Melihat-lihat sendiri, sementara ia sibuk dengan sahabat barunya. Di kolam renang yang penuh sesak itu, kalian bercanda, bergerak bersama, bermain air bersama. Namun, ketika kau berenang hanya berdua bersamaku, yang kau lakukan hanya berenang, dari utara ke selatan, dari selatan ke utara. Terus begitu sampai kita tak punya waktu untuk bermain air bersama. Kau berkata, kau ingin terus berenang karena kau ingin bisa berenang dengan lancar, dan memperkuat napasmu. Tapi, kemarin aku sadar. Itu hanya kau lakukan saat hanya bersamaku.

Aku tidak ingin egois, jadi kubiarkan kalian bermain air sesuka kalian. Aku tahu, dan aku juga sadar.

Aku ini terlalu takut untuk ditinggalkan, jadi aku menuruti segala permintaanmu, bertingkah seolah aku ini pembantumu yang akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Sedangkan, dia bisa bersikap sebagai seorang sahabat yang akan menegur di kala kau salah, dan mengajakmu bercanda sebagaimana sahabat. Aku bukan orang yang asyik diajak bercanda, aku sadar itu. Aku terlalu kaku, dan aku sangat sulit memulai pembicaraan.

Aku itu munafik, aku sadar betul itu. Aku memasang wajah tak berdosa di hadapan kalian. Bersikap seolah aku ini tak apa-apa jika kalian bercanda bersama, seolah aku tak ada. Jika aku mendekati kalian, yang kalian lakukan adalah menyingkir. Entah kalian sadar atau tidak, aku tak tahu.

Dua hari lalu, aku sadar dan aku tahu betul aku tak rela kau bersahabat dengan dia. Namun apa daya, aku tak ingin melihatmu sendirian di sana. Aku tak bisa terus menemanimu saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, kuteringat kalung yang kuberikan padamu di malam itu. Malam ulang tahunmu, kalung couple berliontin "Good" putih dengan rantai putih dan "Friends" hitam dengan rantai hitam. Aku ingat betul rantai itu kutukar, menjadi "Goodl putih dengan rantai hitam untukku, dan "Friends" hitam dengan rantai putih untukmu. Kini aku sadar, aku salah memberikan hadiah. Kalung itu bisa terputus. Cincin lah hubungan yang tak akan pernah putus.

Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kabar boneka yang kujadikan hadiah untukmu, bagaimana kabar kalung itu, bagaimana kabar pakaian kembar yang kita beli dengan menabung uang saku kita berbulan-bulan lamanya?

Buku harian hadiah darimu masih kurawat baik, kalungnya masih terpasang di meja belajar, dan pakaian kembar kita terlipat rapi di lemari bajuku.

Hei, kemana senyum dan tawa yang dulu selalu kau berikan padaku? Kemana foto-foto kita berdua yang dulu selalu memenuhi galeriku?

Aku tak rela kau bersamanya, tapi jika kau bahagia jika bersamanya, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini bukan untukmu dan bukan karenamu. Ini untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tak ingin merasa lebih sakit lagi karena tak pernah melihat tawamu.

-Hinata-

———TBC———

Disclaimer: Saya nggak mengklaim kok, masih punya Kishimoto-sensei

Whew, setelah berjuang dengan copy-delete berulang, akhirnya prolog ini berhasil ku upload. Masih amatir, jadi mohon bantuannya ya untuk pemdapat dan komentarnya :)


End file.
